1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching system, and in particular to a path management and test method for a switching system having a dual active structure.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional switching system. As shown therein, the conventional switching system includes a central subsystem 100 for performing an operator matching function for a switch operation and maintenance and storing a certain program, an interconnection subsystem 200 for performing a switching function for providing a switch number interpretation function and a communication path between switching subsystems, and a plurality of switching subsystems 300 for performing a subscriber and interconnection line matching and switching function.
Each subsystem of the switching system includes a processor. An OMP (Operating and Maintenance, Processor) which is a main processor of the central subsystem 100, a SNP (Switching Network Processor) which is a main processor of the interconnection subsystem 200, and a SSP (Switching Subsystem Processor) which is a main processor of the switching subsystem 300 perform a request and response operation between processors.
In addition, the path (PCM path) through which voice or data are transmitted is provided for each device apparatus (subscribver board, interconnection line board, various switch boards, etc). In order to implement the above-described operation, the subsystem includes a device controller (not shown) which is a low level processor for controlling the device.
In the above-described conventional switching system, in order to implement a service stability, the hardware board is constructed in a dual board system for effectively transmitting data.
Therefore, an active path through which data are transmitted is set at an initial stage based on the dual board system. In the case that an error occurs in the active path, there is provided a switching system of an active/standby in which a path is automatically or manually switched to a separately provided standby path.
In the switching system of the active/standby structure, a PCM (Pulse Code Modulation) data path is formed in the active path. The thusly formed data path is switched to the standby path at the time of a dual switch by an operator or when an error occurs in the active path (board).
When a switching function is performed for the standby path, in order to implement a continuity of the services, a maintenance is required for the standby path. In the switching system of an existing active/standby structure, it is impossible to test the standby path. Only the active path is tested using a switching function to the active/standby path based on an operator's request. In addition, there is a limit in the teat path interval with respect to the active path.
In a switching system having a dual active structure which is developed to provide a more stable service compared to the switching system of the active/standby structure, a certain path is set as an active path, and the data inputted from a transmission side device is transmitted via two paths.
Therefore, at the board side, the standby path does not separately exist. However, at the receiving side device, since a data from one board is inputted, a transmission path of a valid data which reaches the receiving side device may become an active path, and the opposite path may become a standby path.
In the switching system of the dual active structure, in order to enhance a continuity of the services, a previous test function is required for the standby path. Since the active and standby paths are not previously set, it is difficult to separate each path. Therefore, it is impossible to effectively manage each path, and a certain continuity and reliability of the system are not implemented.